


Tobirama 1/2

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Technically GenderFluid Tobirama, Unplanned Pregnancy, conspiracy theorist! Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama was technically a boy. Keyword being technically. He had been born a boy, that was for sure, and had stayed a boy until his fourteenth year of life, where he had attempted a sealing experiment at three in the morning, while severely sleep deprived and unable to distinguish his left from his right. Unsurprisingly, this had blown up in his face spectacularly.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 33
Kudos: 307





	Tobirama 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> The enabling for that one is on Kelly1089, who had an idea about Tobirama's gender changing every three days, and him hiding it. I took it and ran with it !
> 
> Kelly, I hope you will like this story :)

Tobirama was technically a boy. Keyword being technically. He had been born a boy, that was for sure, and had stayed a boy until his fourteenth year of life, where he had attempted a sealing experiment at three in the morning, while severely sleep deprived and unable to distinguish his left from his right. Unsurprisingly, this had blown up in his face spectacularly.

When he had woken up, his body had changed. But not in the way a boy's body was supposed to change. No, instead, he had found himself with a pair of budding breasts and nothing between his legs. To say he had freaked out was the understatement of the century. He had invaded his sister-in-law's room, had almost been brained by a half-sleeping Mito in the process and then had cried in her arms about what had happened. He had gotten an earful about not attempting sealing experiment alone and while sleep-deprived. And then they had attempted to reverse the accident.

Three days later, Tobirama was once again a boy, and had gone off with his life as if nothing had happened (he just had had to swear on the graves of his ancestors that he would stop trying sealing experiments at three in the morning).

Except that three days later, he had once again woken up in a girl's body. Predictably, he had once again freaked out and gone to Mito, only to be punched in the face because he had woken her up with a start. After several weeks of experiments, and switching between genders every three days, they had concluded that nothing was to be done, and that the effects were irreversible.

Tobirama had been spectic for a few days, before finally deciding that he didn't care, and then training himself to be as deadly in male or female form.

He had never told his clan what had happened (mostly because the Elders and the older warriors were a bunch of sexist fuckers and he didn't want to be bared from the battlefield just because he happened to have a cunt every three days). As a result, only a handful of people were aware of his predicament.

Mito, of course. Hashirama, who had once walked in on him and Mito experimenting with seals while Tobirama was in female form (his brother had sworn he would keep the secret, and he did. Tobirama was proud of him).

But also, and more surprisingly, Izuna Uchiha.

(Now, Izuna knowing about his little predicament might have something to do with a suicide mission they found themselves both on when they were nineteen, that might or might not have led to them being compelled to cooperate to survive, and even despite that they escaped only by the skin of their teeth. All these events might have ended up with the two of them trapped in a cave during a thunderstorm and a bit of heated 'oh-gods-we're-not-dead' sex while Tobirama was female.

Which might also have led to Tobirama staying female for nine months straight (hiding a pregnancy in a compound full of shinobi was a fucking nightmare. Hiding a pregnancy from Hashirama was an exercize in trying not to commit a kinslaying). Fortunately, Mito had been here to help him.

It might then have led to him entrusting the baby to Izuna, because his Uchiha features were way too obvious and no way the Elders wouldn't want to know how the fuck he had found himself with an Uchiha baby and then his secret would have been uncovered (giving up his baby, his little Kagami, knowing fully well that he maybe would never see him again had been the most difficult thing Tobirama had ever done).

Which might have led to that fateful day, that fateful battle, where Tobirama had used the Hiraishin to wound Izuna (not grieviously of course, just a slash on his side), to prove that he could, to prove that he was better. Unsurprisingly, the Uchiha had been way more amenable to peace after that and had agreed to a ceasefire, which had then led to a peace treaty, which had then led to a village (because Anija was nothing if not stubborn as hell under his mask of cheerful stupidity).

More surprisingly, it had also led to Izuna stalking his every step with heart-eyes, and then another bit of heated 'oh-gods-we're-at-peace' sex.

But this was a version of the story nobody but him and Izuna had to know.)

Tobirama was as happy as one could be. He had his family and his clan safe. He had his baby, and he even had gained a lover out of it. Everything would be perfect if only Madara Uchiha could stop breathing down his neck everytime Tobirama was doing so much as looking in Izuna's direction.

However, Tobirama was having his revenge on the Uchiha Head's overbearing behavior without even trying. Indeed, since they had founded a village with them, he had discovered that his little gender-switching predicament was perfect to fuck with the Uchiha's heads. To this day, half of them were convinced he was a man, the other half was convinced he was a woman, and Madara was convinced he was a demon out for Izuna's soul. And Tobirama, to make it even worse, had taken to wearing masculine clothes when he was in female form, and feminine clothes when he was in male form.

Seeing the Uchiha walk into lamposts because they were too busy staring at him to try to determine his real gender was hilarious.

Seeing Madara eating his own hair because he knew Tobirama was playing him but he didn't know how was enough to send him into hysterics.

And Izuna, who also appreciated having fun at his big brother's expanse, added oil onto fire whenever he could, just to watch Madara ramble. He had told Tobirama that the Uchiha Clan Head had apparently a board covered in Tobirama's photos, to try to determine what the fuck was up. The young Senju didn't know if he should feel flattered or slightly put off.

Him and Izuna stole moments of intimity between closed doors, met in the forest for family outings with Kagami, away from nosy brothers' eyes, made love in Tobirama's flat when Madara was on the other side of the village. Somehow they made it work.

But that could only last for so long.

************

Izuna's body on his was warm and heavy and solid as his lover's cock speared him slowly. Tobirama hummed contentedly and his nails drew sharp bloody lines on Izuna's shoulders as the Uchiha nuzzled his breasts. They were in Izuna's bedroom in the Uchiha Head House, Kagami was in the garden playing, and Madara was stuck in a meeting with the Elders. They had time for themselves and they fully intended to enjoy it thoroughly.

Tobirama grabbed Izuna's hair and pulled his lover's face up to kiss him hungrily. He hadn't been able to see Izuna in two weeks because of a mission and then Madara's interfering, so he fully intended to make the most of this moment. He let himself fall back onto the bed, feeling boneless, his hips moving in synch with Izuna's. The Uchiha's hand had snuck between their bodies and he was carressing Tobirama's clit roughly. The young Senju felt his orgasm build and build and build, till he was on a the edge of the knife, ready to crash.

And then...

His eyes shot open, and he tensed like a bowstring. Izuna immediately stopped his ministrations.

"Fuck," Tobirama swore,"abort. Madara and Elders incoming. Abort."

Izuna swore and they disentangled as quickly as they could. The thought of Madara and the Uchiha Elders had killed the mood and Izuna's erection. They jumped out of bed, opened the windows to air the room (and hopefully make the smell of their activities disappear) but then Tobirama sensed Madara in the corridor and he jumped into the closet, still stark naked. Izuna just had the time to hide Tobirama's clothes under the bed and put on some pants before Madara was opening the door.

Izuna very naturally leaned against the closet as Madara suspiciously eyed around the bedroom.

"What are you looking for, Aniki ?" Izuna said lightly, on a joking tone.

Madara squinted, his long shaggy dark hair bristling like the fur of a wet cat.

"Nothing," he answered,"I thought I had sensed... must be my imagination..."

"Yeah, probably," Izuna cheered. But even buried in his closet, Tobirama could hear the slight tension in his lover's voice.

"Come on, now, there are some things I want to see with you !"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Izuna left the room, dragging his feet. Tobirama waited a few minutes before leaving the closet and putting on his clothes quickly. He left by the window, stopping in the garden to kiss his son goodbye. He went back to his flat scowling and cursing Madara's bad timing. 

Dammit, his first day off in three months, and of course, the giant porcupine had to ruin everything ! Tobirama got his revenge two days later, by wearing the most feminine, brightest kimono he had been able to find, the garment highlighting his very male body. Madara walked into a door three times in the span of five minutes. The same door.

************

Two months later, Izuna and Tobirama were once again lying in Izuna's bed, exhausted after a long session of reunion sex. Kagami was sleeping in his room next to their. And then Tobirama once again felt Madara and the Uchiha Elders coming their way. Sighing, annoyed he didn't have more time to cuddle with his lover, he made a movement to get out of bed. But Izuna grabbed his shoulder and made him lay back on the bed. Tobirama blinked, not understanding.

"What ?"

"Stay," Izuna said softly.

"They're going to find us..."

"I don't give a damn. I'm tired playing cat and mouse with them, and I am not ashamed of you..."

Tobirama blushed and his eyes stung. He lay back on the bed and rested his chin on Izuna's chest.

"That has to be the sweetest thing you ever told me," he said lightly.

"I'll have you know I'm plenty sweet !"

"That you are, lover..."

Tobirama kissed him softly.

"You're sure of yourself ?" he asked.

"Yes. Completely sure."

"Good. Because they're going to be here in three... two... one..."

The door opened with a bang and Madara appeared, the Elders on his heels.

"Izuna !" he bellowed,"I sensed...!"

The sight in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks. There was no mistaking the situation, with both Izuna and Tobirama naked and covered in marks and lovebites, Tobirama being sprawled on top of Izuna and the heavy and musky scent floating in the room. Madara's face was blue and an Elder fainted on the spot. Then Madara recovered enough to start screeching.

"Get away from him, you demon!!" he thundered, his chakra rolling out of him in aggressive waves.

But then, Izuna bucked and rolled Tobirama on his back, draping himself over the Senju, before glaring at his brother and the remaining Elders.

"I'd like you not to insult the mother of my son, Madara," he said icily.

Madara's face went from blue to an unamed color.

"M... mother... he's Kagami's...?"

"Yes," Izuna said firmly," and now, I'd advise you to scram, because I fully intend to make love to him all night long, and I will do so, regardless if you are here or not."

That was enough to make Madara faint. Izuna shrugged and descended on Tobirama like a hawk. And Tobirama laughed and kissed him.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama's male and female form have the same height, and the only differences are that his female form has larger hips and slightly softer facial features. His breasts are modest, and since he doesn't wear tight clothes, it's difficult to tell the difference.


End file.
